


[Vid] Somewhere Higher

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [14]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Lessons on loving a prophet.





	[Vid] Somewhere Higher

[Somewhere Higher [Jesus Christ Superstar]](https://vimeo.com/207900521) from [evewithanapple](https://vimeo.com/user10966920) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
